The Bullies Read the Lightning Thief
by iamMCP
Summary: Apollo and Hermes are displeased with how the mortals that had attacked the heroes think that those heroes are losers or freaks. So, now these mortals have to read books about their epic-ness. Read and laugh with Apollo and Hermes as you witness as realization hits the mortals like a slap to the face. T for vulgar language.


**A.N: I know I know, I have other stories, but I always wondered what writing the reading the books would be like, so I'm testing it out. That means THERE ARE NO PROMISES FOR CONTINUING THIS STORY OR FAST UPDATES! I feel bad doing this a bit, but at least you guys read it already from a library or bought the book, right? RIGHT?(I don't read a reading the books fanfic to read new books with having to buy them, that's not cool) If you didn't then SHAME.**

**I might add some characters later, but I don't know who. Make some suggestions. They have to be bully people or something like that.**

**I do not own Pjo or hoo **

* * *

When Nancy woke up, all she could think was: '_What'_ ?

Instead of being in her room, she found herself in a plain white room, sitting in a recliner chair, with some dumb boy sleeping in one right across from hers.

She immediately stood up and heard a _thud_. She looked down to see a book on the floor. It didn't really matter to her, she just needed to get of there.

Nancy scanned her surroundings once more and found that there were four doors, one on each wall. She ran to one door to find a kitchen, another had a bathroom with a shower and everything, and the other two were plain rooms with a bed. There were no visible exits. She even started banging on the walls.

"LET ME OUTA HERE!" she screamed.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" another voice yelled. She looked over to see that boy that was sitting on the chair.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" She yelled back.

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON?"

"YA THINK I KNOW!"

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!"

"WHO ELSE COULD YOU BE ASKING?"

Then a flash of light forced Nancy to close her eyes and looked away. When the light died down, Nancy looked and saw a letter floating in mid-air.

"What. The. Hell," the boy gawked at it. They stood still, looking at the letter levitating in the air. Nancy started tapping her foot.

"Well, whadaya waiting for. Read it!" she ordered

"I Ain't touching that shit!" Well, Nancy definitely wasn't going to touch it either.

"Why not?" she retorted.

"Didn't you see that? There was a big light and it's FLOATING!"

"Oh, so you're a wimp?" she asked.

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Then, why don't you go and read it?"

"FINE!" He marched to the other side of the room where the letter was floating, muttering about stupid, good for nothing, redhead girls.

When he reached the letter he was about grab it, but his hand paused right in front of it. Then the boy looked back at Nancy, smirking with her arms crossed, and snatched the letter very quickly while closing his eyes. He opened one eye to find himself perfectly unharmed. He let out a huge sigh and waved the letter.

Nancy rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the chairs. "Wow, what an amazing feat!" she said, making sure to add the extra sarcastic tone.

"I fucking hate you,"

"Just read it already!"

"Well maybe I won't" he retorted. Nancy got of her seat and snatched the letter away while kicking him in the shin. She sat back down, gave him a I-ain't-takin'-your-crap-glare, and began to read the letter.

"Dear Ms. Bobofit and Mr. Sloan,

You have been brought here to read a book about a hero that you have met before. Well actually, you'll be reading five or possibly ten. You will be residing here during your reading, which has everything you need including a bathroom, a kitchen, and your own bedrooms supplied with extra clothes. More people may come, but the room will change to your needs. Happy reading!

~Apollo and Hermes

"So we were kidnapped, and we're being held captive to read a bunch of books?" Nancy asked incredulously. She sighed.

"But seriously, your last name is Bobofit?"

"Shut up! Let's just read."

Nancy shoved the letter into her pocket, and picked up the book. Before she began reading she asked the boy something.

"Um, what's your name anyway?"

"Matt Sloan. Now read the damn book so we can get this cover with."

She opened up to the first page and read "**Chapter one: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**"


End file.
